


as ever.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [23]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Modern Era, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "I'm thinking about some mcstarr where they are older, sometime close to present day if that is something you are ok with. Like Paul has had a concert, and Ringo is waiting for him backstage. They could be a long time established couple or not. Can be as smutty (or not) as you are comfortable with."





	as ever.

The familiar dancing lights of the arena bounced all around the great open area, lighting up the skies in a variant of neon colours as the band played out the last encore. It was a wonderful cascade as Ringo looked on from the sidelines of the wide open stage. He had already been on for a number, together with his old friend and lover Paul McCartney. Whose wonderful performance had not changed or deteriorated from all the years he had lived on stage. It was his concert and he had done it perfectly.

The song finished and Paul ran off the stage again for the last time that evening while holding his old bass tightly to his chest. He was sweating and slightly panting but Ringo gave it no mind as he watched Paul give his bass off to an assistant and finally came and embraced Ringo in a tight hug. He could feel the younger man’s heartbeat against his and chuckled at the sensation it and the sweat dripping onto Ringo’s shoulder gave.

“What a wonderful show,” he told Paul as they pulled away from each other. He was always so proud after having watched his boyfriend perform and would always make sure to tell him so. And he was always thanked with a light peck on his forehead; just as he was now.

He was beyond thankful for the era they lived in now. No longer having to hide their affections as they did in their youth. Thankful that they could openly embrace and kiss as they had always longed to do.

He thought of his many years with Paul as the man dried up from the night and made sure to hydrate a lot after the long song. Of how they first got together in the sixties. Their break up with the band and between themselves. And eventually finding their way back together in the eighties when the death of their dear friend John and made them realise how precious and short life truly was. Too short to hide and run from what you felt. It hadn’t been easy to get back into the rhythm they once had. In fact; they truly never did. But Ringo could admit that the relationship they had past the nineties was far superior to the one in the sixties.

They followed hand in hand to the car and back to the hotel they both were staying on that trip. Sharing a room and had no reason to hide what when on in there as they once had to do. No pushing twin beds together to share and separate them again the next morning when their manager would check in on them.

No fear of discovering and no need to cover up their love. Just bliss and comfort as they got dressed in pyjamas and cuddled up together in the soft hotel bed; both exhausted from the day and just happy to be in each other’s arms.


End file.
